Suprise!
by SasuNaruLoverEwa
Summary: a really funny sasunaru story of team 7 sleepover!
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise...**

_Naruto's Reaction_

"WHATTTTTTT?" sasuke, sakura and me where just given our training session from kakashi sensai..._I-it is too much..._I thought_. I don't want to! Why do we have to? This is not training I'm telling you! I am not sleeping under one room with this fucking bastard sasuke-teme. But I'm okay with pretty sakura...Still I don't want to spent the night looking at sakura, sakura looking at sasuke, and sasuke looking at me...__**which**__ is creepy._

"Kakashi sensai **THIS** is **NOT** training! Can we do someth-" I was just slapped in the head with the come-come paradise pervy book. I became really furious so I just tried to hit him back with a rasengan._ Crap...miss._

"Your not getting out of it Naruto, if you want a good relationship with your team this is nothing for you..." Kakashi sensai walked up to a tree. Stopped and said.

"Pack your bags, your spending 2 nights together so you will need to work together. Goodnight! See you at..."he read a piece of paper he just took out, out of his pocket.

"At 67 Handhung avenue. See you at 5.00! If you don't come I will come for you personally...you would not like that..." Now he was staring at us with the bloody sharingan...I hate that eye. I just shivered and went straight to my house to pack my stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's Reaction**

"WHATTTTT?" _Kakashi just said the best thing that could ever happen to me _I thought_. Under one roof with Naruto...What a wonderful training! This time I WILL make Naruto mine!_

"Kakashi Sensai **THIS** isn't **TRAINING!**" _I heard naruto say to kakashi. Well shout. He started saying something else but I couldn't hear because he was quickly cut off by come come paradise book slapping his face. He looked so cute I wanted to run up and hug him, but that __**would**__ look too gay. Anyway I saw naruto nearly hitting kakashi with a rasengan, but missed._

"Your not getting out of it Naruto, if you want a good relationship with your team this is nothing for you..." _That's true! _I thought_. You not getting away from me uzumaki! _Kakashi walked up to a tree and said.

"Pack your bags, your spending 2 nights together so you will need to work together. _Fuck yea! _I just did a dance behind everyone, to rejoice. "See you at..."he read a piece of paper he just took out, out of his pocket.

"At 67 Handhung avenue. See you at 5.00! If you don't come I will come for you personally...and you would not like that..." he was looking at us with the one sharingan he got, so I just activated my and stared at him until naruto left. I just turned off my sharingan and went to my mansion. On the way I was planing on what things to take, and what method to do to make Naruto mine, and what kind of dirty things I'm going to do to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrival**

_Sasuke's pov_

I went out of my mansion with my bag on my shoulder and walked to the address that kakashi told us. I saw naruto walking 2 the path. _He looks so cute!_ I thought and blushed. _Okay sasuke, calm down. Just walk to him and say 'hi'._I walked up to Naruto and just poked his elbow. He looked at me and did his cheeky smile. I gasped and blushed. Then looked away so Naruto would not see the blush. Sakura joined us shortly, with her short t-shirt and mini skirt. I looked at her once and looked away. _God! She looks like a prostitute! UGLY! _I smirked and looked at naruto, That was saying to sakura that 'it wasn't her style' and 'you look like a slut' and all that.

"We're here dobe, slut." I looked up at the house and sakura was right at my side to too look at the house. _Its humongous! _I thought.

Naruto though just went forward and knocked at the door. No answer. I went behind him and saw that there was a key and a note at the door mat. Actually 3 notes. For naruto, me, and sakura.

Mine read:

_Hi sasuke, be sure that don't rape naruto at night. tell him your true feelings and stop masturbating. don't sleep next to sakura but Naruto. And 4. I did this all only for you. Goodnight! And remember your 17. Your the oldest. Your in charge. Anyway I told Naruto about your feeling anyway in is note. No need to thank bye!_

I ripped the letter and blushed. Then turned my head to look at Naruto.

_Naruto's pov_

My note read:

_Hi naruto, One thing I need to tell you before anything. Sasuke LOVES you. Now you know, 1. be careful at night so Sasuke keeps his hands to himself so he doesn't do anything to you. 2. Sasuke's in charge so listen to him. And... nothing else to tell you. Now have a good night!_

I just ripped the note and blushed. Then looked at sakura.

_Sakura's pov_

My letter read:

_You look like a slut...goodnight! And sasuke's in charge!_

I ripped it and hit the floor with my fist. It only crumbled a little because I didn't use as much chakra.

"Guys can I go in first to get changed?" I then realized I had my teeth grinding together so I just had a nod from the boys. I went in and changed into my pyjamas.


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Night**

_Naruto's pov_

I was just getting changed into my fox pyjamas, as I really realized what kakashi ACCTUALLY said. '_Sasuke loves you_' I blushed at the flashback memory of the note, and quickly put on the top of my pyjamas and went into the living room where sakura and sasuke were. I blushed when I saw sasuke and looked away. He did the same.

"what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" Sakura said really annoyed. _I wonder what __**was**__ in her note._

"Lets play something..." I said but then thought about it. Sasuke turned to me and his brow was twitching.

"You suggested it, so what do you have in mind?" I just smiled and said.

"Truth or Dare teme?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Game**

_Sasuke's pov_

"Truth or Dare Teme?" I was actually surprised that the dobe would come up with this.

"Dare, I'm not a chicken." naruto just stared at me.

"I dare you to kiss Naruto!" Sakura shouted out, already drunk a beer and handed one to me and naruto, which we were both blushing. I just drank the beer and started to lean in to kiss naruto. Which too drank the beer, and pulled me down. I felt like in heaven. His warm lips on my cold ones.

"Okay that's enough!..._Naruto_..?..._Sasuke_...?" I didn't realized I was now on top of Naruto taking his trousers off. I quickly broke the kiss and sat up. I blushed bright red and just got another beer. Naruto just stayed on the ground and blushed. He then smiled. _He is so cute!_ I thought. Then smirked at my silly thoughts. Then just opened my beer and returned to the game.

"Okay Sakura truth or dare?" I asked sakura because I knew that if I did naruto sakura again would shout out something to do with me.

"I choose...Dare!" I thought about that one, so I said something of the top of my head.

"Go run Naked outside for 5 minutes." She got up took he t-shirt off then her skirt and just went out. _WTF? I would do it, but first some 'no' answers or 'never'. Well she sure is Drunk! _I stopped my thinking and turned to Naruto which was now trying to get sakura back inside, but failed. She slapped him and he fell RIGHT on my penis, face down. I blushed bright red and pushed him away. He just smiled and started laughing. I then don't know why but too joined in the laughter. It was nice to laugh once in a while.

_Sakura's pov_

I was running outside in my underpants and bra, which was actually comfortable. I slapped naruto, which was trying to cover me and drag me inside, So I just focus my chakra in my palm and hit his face. 5 seconds later I hear the boys laughing so I too started laughing. And took another gulp from my beer. Then tripped over and went back inside the house.

_Naruto's pov_

Sasuke sat next to me as we waited for sakura, so he started making up a conversation.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Did you feel that? That spark when we kissed?"

"Yea I did...It felt really nice." that all it took to feel sasuke's lips on mine, which didn't matter at all. I licked sasuke's lips, begging for entrance, so he welcoming opened his mouth. Sakura came in so I quickly broke the kiss and sat next to the table to hear my dare.

"Naruto.." Sakura began "I dare you to.."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hot Game**

_Naruto's pov_

"Naruto...I dare you to..." (Dare you need to do what ever the person says)

I just waited for the really drunk sakura to say the words out.

"To make a prank call on someone" I just got up from the table and went for the phone. I took a random number and dialled.

"Hello?" a woman voice answered

"Um hi...would you like a stipper round your house?"

"(silence)"

"Um hello? I'm free today I can come and...bang you?"

"(the call has ended)"

I put down the phone to see both of my team mates on the floor roaring out in laughter, nearly breathless. I just sat at the table and thought of a weird and crazy dare and truth for sasuke.

_Sasuke's pov_

I stopped laughing and sat at the table as naruto asked me 'truth or dare'. I wanted something new, so I chosen truth. (for truth you need to say 'yes' to everything even if it isn't true.)

"Is it true that you masturbate ever single night because of kakashi?" That caught me off guard. I gulped.

A silent "Yes" came out of my mouth, And the two went into laughter as I sat there continuing with the game.

Time passed and it was around 3am so I dragged sakura (which was totally drunk) to one side of the mattress which kakashi left us, As I climbed on the other. Naruto went in the middle so I had a good reach to him.

"Eh Sasuke?"

"Yea Naruto?" I said half asleep.

"...Do you want to go into a room and-" I put his lips to mine and took him in my arms, and took him into a small but with a bed room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hang Over**

_Sasuke's pov_

I woke up, with a enormous headache, but ignored it. I looked to my side to see Naruto sleeping peacefully. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck YEA! Thank you God! I promise I will stop cutting up my arms if Naruto stays with me! _I stood up to realize that I was naked, which made my day even more wonderful. But I couldn't ignore the ass ache that hit me when I stood. I slowly, not to feels the ass pain walked to my clothes and put them on.

I went downstairs to get a cup of water or at least coffee. Well there was no coffee, but at least some Coca cola. I got a cup from the drawers in the kitchen and filled it with the black stuff. Took a enormous gulp and put the empty cup on the table in the living room. Its was really messy so I decided to clean it to kill some time. I started with the empty beer bottles.

Wow! how much did we drink yesterday! I couldn't believe that there was...wait...1...2...3...well around 40 bottles. Well I remember I drank 8. Naruto I think 12. Well I'm not actually surprised Sakura was the one that drank more then 20 beers.

...Anyway that was out of the way. Next I went onto the vomit, that was on the carpet. _I hope it's not mine..._I thought. I took a mop out of the cub board and wetted it with hot water. (It wouldn't come off normally, so that's the only way, because I got so angry I destroyed 3 mopes before this one...) I put the mop on the vomit and tried to get it off. It did after around an hour of shouting at it saying 'I wont be defeated by a vomit puddle' or 'You will die' kind of things. From that moment I realized how loud I was. So I went to check up on Naruto.

_Naruto's pov_

I heard Sasuke screaming something, and after that loads of swear words came along. I giggled. Few seconds later I heard foot steps coming towards the door, so I hid behind it and decided it would be a perfect idea to jump on Sasuke. Also hug him to death!

I heard the door open slowly and then fast enough to smash me right in the face. I fell on my nee and I didn't relize the wet water coming down my cheek. I don't know what happened but I was off the ground, and I felt that, someone put me on the couch. For some reason, it was Sasuke, which in fact was staring at me and blushing. Also a half smile on his face.

And that is when I realized I was butt naked. I tried to run to the room Sasuke and me where in, but some cold hands stopped me.

"Let me go Sasuke-teme! I need to get dressed!"

"But this is actually making me …..**horny**..."

At that moment I stopped trying to push him away, and took him closer to me. He carried me upstairs to the room we were in. He left me to change and went to check up on Sakura. Which I remember was really, really drunk yesterday. Well non of my business. I just got dressed and went to Sakura's room. When I walked in, it wasn't a pleasant look at all!

Sakura butt naked on her mattress belly down. (thank god)

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM FUCKERS!" I didn't want to go through hell of getting beaten up, so I just walked out. Sasuke somehow the same. We both turned to each other with really scared and serious faces on. For no reason we started laughing, a quiet and steady laugh. Of probably how embarrassed we were, and near to death matter we I think are in. Good she was under alcohol, because if she remembered that we saw her, or went into her room, we would be actually dead by now. How nice. Anyway Sasuke just took hold of my hand and lead me to our bedroom. Then he thrown me on the bed and started hugging me. I blushed and could feel he was blushing too.

"Naruto..."

"Yes sasuke?"

"Do you love me?"

"...I think...yeah..."

"Then would you sacrifice yourself for me?" Sasuke at that moment pushed away a little to see my face.

"...what did you do?" I stared at his eyes to see the truth he was hiding. Finally he said.

"I...I...took pictures of Sakura just now...and posted them on face book...?."

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE!? WE ARE GOING TO BE TORN APART! WE ARE GOING TO BE BEATEN UP UNTIL HER CHAKRA IS GONE! SHE WILL PROBABLY STILL HIT US EVEN IF WE BEG! WE WILL NEVER SEE THE WORLD EVER AGAIN! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT SASUKE?!"

"What do you mean by the word 'we'?"

"I MEAN I CAN'T Live without you and would sacrifice myself if for you..." I got quieter as I heard what I just said. It was true but it was embarrassing.

"Don't take it to your hea-" I was cut off by cold lips on my hot ones. It felt nice so my hands wondered down to his trousers and started taking them off...


	8. Chapter 8

**The Getting Ready For Training**

_Sasuke's pov_

I kissed Naruto for that was the cutest thing I heard in my life. He was getting lower and lower and...Wow! too low!

"Hey no time for that foxy! We need to get to training!" I got off of him and pulled up my trousers. I went to Sakura's room to see if she is okay. When I peeked through the door she wasn't there any more...?... I went downstairs to see if maybe she is in the kitchen but instead she was standing at the door like she was the one to get up first.

"Come on guys! We are going to be late!" She screamed at us of the top of her voice. So I again went upstairs, and just packed all my stuff equipment into my pockets of my Jounin jacket.

"Naruto you're ready yet?" Naruto came out of the room to join us in his jacket on and all stuff packed. I just stared like a fan girl. I couldn't resist he looked too _sexy._ I just want to smack that sexy ass and-

"Sasuke...are you okay?" I blinked twice and saw Sakura staring at me.

"Lets get going..." I blushed and waited as everyone got out of the house. I was behind Naruto so I took the chance to do something to him.

I carefully lifted up my hand and squeezed his ass. He gasped so loud that, in fact Sakura turned around and stared at him as if 'stop messing around or ill kill you' kind of glare. I just walked pass like nothing and went to the same area we always have meetings and training with Kakashi Sensai.

When we finally got there, Kakashi was no where to be seen. As always he is _**Late**_. we went to the tree we always wait for him at. There was three notes. _Again?_I thought. I took mine and gave the other two to Sakura and Naruto.

"Its from Kakashi sensai" We all said at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Notes...**

_Sasuke's pov_

Mine read:

_Hi sasuke! I hope your not mad that last time **I **told naruto about your feelings not you yourself. But forget about that! Did you rape Naruto yesterday or did he do it willingly?Did sakura get really drunk? Did you play Truth or Dare? Well one more thing. Your doing the training! Good Luck! Don't help Naruto all the time help sakura too. Bye! _

_**I will kill him the next time I see him. **_I thought._** No that would hurt naruto...I shall torture him with sharingan! Yeah! The best idea!**_ I just turned to naruto to see his face expression after he read his letter.

_Naruto's Pov_

Mine read:

_Are you okay from yesterday? Did sasuke rape you? Did you do it with him willingly? Did you have fun or was it a disaster? I obviously know sakura got really drunk, I could hear her shout at her full voice in the konoha streets...Well I hope everything is going to be good for you and Sasuke! Anyway sasuke doing training today! Good Luck!_

I ripped the note apart and stared at sasuke. I knew that we were thinking the same. First time we see Kakashi sensai again, we are going to kill him. Two good ninjas on one will defiantly be good practice. I just looked at Sakura, because she looked kind of pissed...

_Sakura's pov_

My letter read:

_If you are here I'm actually impressed. I know you were really drunk yesterday so yeah...you probably look rubbish and you are still a slut...Anyway Sasuke doing training! Listen to him!_

I looked at the other two, who were looking at me with the same glare. We know what we are going to do when we see kakashi again. We are ARE going to kill him.

"Okay Naruto, Sakura! I'm the teacher today! Lets see your skills!"

And that's when me and naruto launched at sasuke when he was in the middle of the field.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Training**

_Naruto's pov_

The whole field was ruined, with holes, leaves, and branches everywhere, and Sasuke didn't even have a scratch. I was out of chakra, and sakura still trying to hit him. He didn't use any of his chakra, only his sharingan. But when he 'tortured' ME... it was a million sasuke's taking turns to undress me, lick me, hug me, and the worst... rape me one by one...It wasn't bad, but I bet for Sakura it was seeing all that!

_Sasuke's pov_

I had fun being a teacher for a day, raping Naruto a million times, and making sakura watch...Yep the best day ever! But it was over so soon! Anyway It was getting dark, and Naruto and Sakura were already out of chakra, so I just went over to sakura who was lying on the one space on the ground (actually sleeping) that wasn't damaged. So I grabbed her arm and threw her on my left shoulder. She was really light, so it was easy. But a completely different story with Naruto. He lay a little further back, In a enormous hole he made with his rasengan. Anyway I walked up to him and took his arm. At first I dropped him. (God he was heavy!) But then grabbed him by the waist and put him under my arm. Well that didn't work either, so I put him down again, and quickly made a clone of myself. The clone took him in his arms, And both walked to the house we were in yesterday. We walked through the open door, Into the living room and sat both of the idiots down. I undid the jutsu and covered the both idiots with blankets. I sighed. So much work and effort to do with these guys.

I walked up the stairs to see there was another 3 notes...God can't he just tell us face to face? I took mine and Sakura's into my hand and sat in a random room to read them. I know it wasn't my business about sakura's, but I wanted to read it because to see what she is angry about all the time. I stuck together her first note with my sharingan, and took the note from the training grounds that wasn't ripped.

The first one read...I think:

_You look like a slut...goodnight! And sasuke's in charge!_

I burst out laughing. Kakashi sure has a sense of humour! But not for long...Sakura WILL murder him, or punch to near death. I looked at the note from the training grounds. Please be as good as the first one!

_If you are here I'm actually impressed. I know you were really drunk yesterday so yeah...you probably look rubbish and you still are and look like a slut...Anyway Sasuke doing training! _

I again burst out laughing but more louder and wondered if I woke up the other two, but thank god no. I read the today note and actually was surprised.

_Hi sakura! Please when I leave you with two men, don't be stupid and lay naked on a bed! I hope this might come in my Come Come Paradise books! Anyway Naruto and Sasuke saw you naked, and sasuke took photos of you...Also put them on face book...Well beat them up, but don't kill them!_

I ripped the letter apart and wrote a new one. But copied all the funny parts with my sharingan. But after the copied parts I just wrote 'did you have a fun lesson' and 'Did you use all your chakra?' At least she won't kill us now.

Mine read:

_Did you make sakura and naruto use all their chakra? I was actually watching from a tree and think you are going to be my assistant. Anyway don't rape naruto in your illusions, and don't show it to sakura. She looked really scared. Anyway what are you doing? its the best chance to rape naruto! What your waiting for? An audience? He's sleeping so he can't feel or hear you, so rape him as much as you want!_

I ripped the letter apart and went downstairs to check up on Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was already awake looking at a sandwich he made. I filled him a glass of water and put it next to him. He just turned his chair so he had his full body facing me. I turned around to the sink and did the washing up.

"Sasuke why as much as we tried we didn't hit you?"

"Well...Because...because I'm awesome"

"Okay...No but really..."

"Well as you know I went to Orochimaru..." I started.

"Yeah..." He stared at my back until I finally turned to him from the sink.

"Well...you needed to be alert there...Cause you don't know if Orochimaru will do anything to you next...

Naruto was staring at me and finally the words came out of his mouth.

"What kind of things?"

That question got me off guard. I just turned back to the sink and ignored the question. I turned on the tap as naruto asked again the same fucking question. I ignored it again and went out of the kitchen, to see sakura ear dropping on the kitchen door, and too was exited to hear the answer to the question herself. I just ignored them both. Then went into a bedroom and locked the door.

"sasuke-teme! Don't be mean! Tell us the answer! Come on!" I heard someone stepping away from the door, but then some running footsteps. In around 10 seconds the door was cracked into two, Both idiots running in, both staring at me. I didn't realize what was going on, because I was still in the past. Then I snapped out of it and looked at the dobe and slut.

"I don't need to tell you if I don't want to. So fuck off and get out of my way, or I will kick you outside the house. I'm in charge, remember that." I just stood up from my bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I locked my door behind me so no one would distract me. I took my clothes in the bathroom and went inside the shower. I looked down as the warm water went on my hair, and I dose off thinking about the question naruto asked me back there in the kitchen. Why couldn't I tell him? Why?


	11. Chapter 11

**The Evil Team Mates**

_Naruto's pov_

So me and Sakura were outside the bathroom sasuke was in. Maybe he would say something or do something that would give us a clue what Orochimaru did.

"Bet its something embarrassing?" I asked sakura that turned to me with a evil smile and said:

"I have a plan..."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Evil Plan To Get Sasuke to Tell The Truth...**

**Plan A**

_Naruto's pov_

"So...We are going to try to unlock the bathroom door and try to steal sasuke's clothes and towel..." I nodded and wanted to hear the rest of the plan.

"Then we will hold onto the clothes and towel, until he tells us what the big secret is. Your in?"

"Of course! I want to know what it is he doesn't want to tell us!"

"Shhh! We need to be quiet!"

**1st attempt**

Sakura took a hair clip out of her hair, and shaped it into a kind of key shape. Then she stuck it in the key hole of the bathroom door.

"I bet it won't wor-" The door unlocked. I stared in disbelieve.

"Tsunade taught me that!" She said in a singing voice.

"So why didn't you use it earlier?"

"Too much effort...Anyway lets get on with it! Go Naruto!"

"Why me?" I asked surprised.

"Because if I go in, I will be too embarrassed and fail to get the clothes and towel. Go! Go! Go!"

I didn't want to argue more, so I just quickly and quietly went inside the bathroom, to see Sasuke's clothes on the toilet, and towel on top of them. I took the group of clothes and went out quietly. Sakura gave me a high five, and locked the door back to how it was. Then we both went downstairs to get some food. Also I smelled sasuke's clothes on the way. How I love his smell! Hope sakura didn't see it! She would obviouly get angry.

_Sasuke's pov_

I obviously heard them come into the bathroom, but didn't want to come out of the shower. I didn't even know if it was Naruto or Sakura coming in. If I came out when Sakura was inside of the bathroom, she would probably take photos, or just blush and run away. Naruto probably the same but I would just rape him on the spot. Didn't even care if Sakura was watching. I knew their plan already, I could hear them easyly because they were actually shouting to each other. That snapped me out of my daydream. I heard someone else come in so I just slid the shower door a little open so I could stick my head through it.

"Sasuke, I know you know there plan, and they took your clothes. So here I took 5 pairs of everything from your clothes drawers. Here are 5 towels too."

"Thanks kakashi. Leave them on the toilet for me."

"No problem. But tell me what did Orochimaru do?"

"...Sorry kakashi its too embarrassing. I can't even tell you..."

"Okay...Bye!" He disappeared. Well at least I have towels and clothes...

I went out of the shower and put on the clothes that Kakashi gave me. I wonder what face expression will the two idiots have when I come out of the bathroom with CLOTHES ON. I'm just imagining...Oh what wonderful moments to see..

I walked out of the bathroom to see the two idiots in the living room waiting for me. They both came running to me with enormous eyes. They also started to examine my clothes if they were real. I just pushed them off and walked to my room. I went up to the drawers to find super glue. I saw a little bottle that said 'glue'. _Good enough... _I thought. I took the little bottle and went to the corridor where the broken two pieced door lay. I took the first part and tried to fix it to the side of the door. Did the same to the other side of the broken door. Then stuck both of them together. Hope they don't do any more annoying plan next time...


	13. Chapter 13

**Plan B**

_Sasuke's pov_

When I fixed my bedroom door, (that sakura broke) I heard both of them whispering another weird and stupid plan to get the truth out of me. I WILL personally kick them out of the house if they try one of these stupid tricks again. Well except Naruto...His punishment would be I will torture him for a week. And by torture I mean having sex. Good for me but not for him...oh well... who cares? But I really wonder what these idiots are up to...I hope nothing really dumb and as easy as the last plan. Anyway I'm ready with my Sharingan eyes, so if something does happen, I can just read there moves, and kick them out of the house.

_Naruto's pov_

"Sakura, I have a plan, but I need to tell you something before that..."

"What is it?"

"Sasuke and me...A-are a c-couple..."

"Oh...I already knew that silly!"

"H-how?" I stared at her in disbelieve.

"You know at the training grounds, sasuke did the training, and did the illusion about you being raped by him?"

"yeah..." I nodded as I said the words.

"He...also told me you two were a couple...I just congratulated and hugged him. So what's the plan?"

"O-oh the plan? Oh yea! It is that, I change into really sexy clothes and go around the house with them on, acting causally. If he wants to do anything to me, I will just ask 'what did Orochimaru do to you?' We will get the truth out of him!"

"yeah! Lets do it!"

I went into my bedroom and lay all my clothes on my bed. But saw nothing that was sexy enough. So I asked sakura, which actually gave me some outfits that were...sexy...I think...

Costume one: An Cheerleader outfit, which I looked cute in.

Costume two: Playboy bunny...Which I looked even better in...

Costume three: …..Sasuke's outfit... Definitely no...

I chose the playboy bunny one, because I looked really sexy AND cute in it.

After around 10 minutes I changed into the bunny outfit. Then sakura did my hair into two ponytails. I went out in the corridor after an hour, and saw sasuke. I just walked past and flipped my 2 short ponytails at sasuke.

Sasuke just turned and I heard him say a quiet 'damn'. I just smiled and walked to my room. He followed. Closing the door behind him, I started getting into really sexy position, (which sakura showed me) ….one word I need to use to express sasuke's face. ….**Horny**.


	14. Chapter 14

**Now The Truth...I Think...**

_Sasuke's pov_

I just followed the really cute Naruto into our bedroom, and without thinking I pushed him on the bed. He started to unbuttoning my shirt which made me even more horny. So I started kissing his neck, going down, until he asked me a request that I will kill him for.

"Maybe you tell me what Orochimaru did to you, and you can have sex with me any time, any where, and in ANY position..."

FUCK! Why does he need to be so _Cute! _I couldn't resist, so I just whispered a 'okay' and continued.

"But don't tell sakura, or ill personally torture you...okay?" I had my really serious face on, so he just nodded, and pulled me closer.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Truth...**

_Sasuke's pov_

"So Sasuke what IS the truth?" Naruto asked while putting his bunny t-shirt on.

I just thought what to tell him...The whole truth, or only a part of it...I just turned to him and stared at his back until he turned. I'll show him with my sharingan. Its the easier way...

_Naruto's pov_

It became quiet, so I turned to sasuke, which was looking at me with the sharingan. I didn't know how, but in a flash of light I was in Orochimaru's hideout. Then I relized he is showing me the truth with his sharingan, so no one can hear...thoughtful. I heard some girls laughing and music going on in one of the rooms. I followed the sound of the music, to get to a enormous pink door...I know why sasuke didn't want to tell us now...

I walked in, and saw Kabuto and Orochimaru standing over something. They both had ponytails and pyjamas on...this is going to give me nightmares... I couldn't see Sasuke though, until Kabuto moved. He was the one they were standing over. They were...they were...

P-putting make up on him... AND making ponytails with his short hair. I burst out laughing as the young Sasuke opened his eyes to see himself in the mirror. He slowly turned to the men and had his sharingan activated. I don't want to know what happened next...but really wanted to...

I don't know where from, but I was in another time now. When sasuke was older...I think. I was in a room, so I just lay down on the bed. I went right through it though. I heard really furious footsteps coming towards the door, and decided to hide.

At that moment I saw a really pissed Sasuke come through the door, he had his chakra blade in his hand, to lock the door so no one can come in. Then shouting something along the lines...

"NO I WILL NEVER DO SUCH A FUCKING SLUTTY THING! NOT EVEN TO KILL ITACHI! THAT IS NOT WHAT A TRUE UCHIHA WOULD DO! FUCKING LLAMA NEVER!"

I just wondered what it was...Then the answer came out itself. Orochimaru burst the door open, and dragged Sasuke by his feet. I followed them until I went into another room. The room was the same as the other one, but there was snakes there, and a camera stand. Kabuto was just sitting in the corner fiddling with the camera. Orochimaru took Sasuke's clothes off, Until his boxers. (I liked the view though) He tied his ankles together, and put him in between some enormous snakes. The snakes took the boxers off but at the same time formed so they don't show Sasuke's parts. (Damn Snakes!) Orochimaru liked the view too, (Which I founded creepy) so he took the camera from Kabuto, and started taking photos of sasuke. I again burst out laughing, and stopped at the middle, because I actually felt sorry for him. I remembered going on the internet with sakura, and actually founded these photos...(I printed them out...for later)

I again appeared in another time, but this time, it was younger Sasuke again. He was holding a piece of paper... Wait. Is it the contract, that Sasuke always lied about? Then I heard sasuke started saying what read on the piece of paper out aloud.

"I Sasuke Uchiha give permission to Orochimaru to take my body, if its really needed."

"See Sasuke? Now sign it!" Orochimaru said in his snake voice.

"Wait what is that little print at the bottom? Let me read it..."

"No don't!" Orochimaru had a really scary face on that moment.

"I also give permission to Orochimaru to...to...r...a...p...e... m...e at any tim...e and any day..."

awkward silence.

I burst out laughing at the top of my voice. And in no time I was in the bedroom where sasuke was, on the ground, too laughing. So I joined him. And that was the whole truth about Sasuke.

_**The Next Day...**_

_Sasuke's pov_

"Naruto..."

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Its time. I'm getting horny...And sakura isn't home...so lets have some fun..."

"Okay! But I chose where!"

"Hn"

"Ummmmmmmm...I chose...Sakura's room!"

I gulped. If she finds it dirty, we will be in enormous trouble.

"Okay whatever."

So I pushed my lips on his, as he pulled me into Sakura's room. Which we did leave really dirty, and...we got really roughly beat up by sakura while at the same time sleeping.

Review PLZ!


End file.
